1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A fuel cell is mounted in a vehicle, together with a motor, and receives the supply of fuel gas to generate electric power. The motor is driven by the generated electric power of the fuel cell, and functions as an electric generator to generate regenerative electric power, depending on the vehicle running state. By consuming the regenerative electric power, the vehicle is decelerated by regenerative braking force. Therefore, there has been proposed a technique of actualizing the deceleration by achieving the diversification of the consumption of the regenerative electric power (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-99081).